Anakin & Ahsoka Republic Leaders
by Rogue100
Summary: My Alternate Story of Star Wars
1. chapter 1

4 clones drag the last jedi into the room to emperor palpatine "this is the last one sir" one of them said "good you have done well hunting down your old friend captain rex" emperor palpatine said as he lifted up the jedi's hood to see an unconcious asohka, "quickly hook her up to the machine before she awakes" palpatine said. rex straps asohka into the machine and anakin burst in yelling stop" palpatine says"you wont be free and loyal if she lives my apprentice" palpatine yelled captin rex activate the machine" "please rex dont do it i love her please dont do it " anakin cried enough the emperor yelled as he started electrifying asohka rex looked at anakin then at palpatine and then he pulled out his blaster and said "open fire at the emperor boys", as the four clones started firing, anakin ran to asohka and unstrapped her from the machine then he ran her to the door and ran to rex and said "rex remove all the clones inhibbitor chips and tell them to cease fire on any jedi oh and get asohka out of here and rex if this is goodbye thank you", as the clones ran out with asohka anakin yelled at palpatine "you tried taking her away from me you will pay" anakin pulled out his lightsaber and aimed it at palpatine. palpatine then pulled out two crimson red lightsabers and started attacking anakin saying she cant bring your mother back only i can as he was throwing everything at anakin. **_5 minutes later_**

anakin is getting tired and falls and with one final strike it is all over 500 clones break down the door and see two bodies one with a lightsaber stuck in it as rex walks in he see's anakin lying there smiling as he leaves his lightsaber in palpatines chest he is looking at the clones that came to help rex says "General Skywalker Bad News Sir all off the jedi are dead" anakins eyes widen tears start to fall as he says "what about obi wan and asohka?" rex says General Kenobi is presumed dead along with Master Yoda and Asohka isn't a jedi she was banished remember as he starts to laugh he says "sir did i get you good ?" anakin gets up and walks to rex and says you finally got me as he uses the force to grab his lightsaber and the two sith lightsabers and starts to walk out of the room he says "rex search for force sensative kids and where is asohka ?" "right away sir and she is in your quarters" rex said

 ** _10 __Minutes Later_**

asohka anakin says as he walks in he see's asohka having a shower asohka says anakin is that you as she peeps her head around the corner she smiles as she see's him give me a second anakin i just need to put on a bra and some pants she says he walks up to her and kisses her he says leave them off as he picks her up and carries her to the bed as they begin to have sex for the rest of the night

 ** _The next morning_**

anakin wakes up with asohka's arm wrapped around him he gently picks it up and gently puts it down so he can make her breakfast and have a shower just as he finishes making asohka breakfast asohka wakes up and she gets up and says hey baby anakin then says just in time i made you breakfast just then anakin gets a call from rex "what is it rex" sir "i found a planet full of jedi younglings" rex said anakin says "i'm on my way" asohka asks "why not just send the clones?" anakin then replies "because the younglings might think order 66 is still active." asohka then says "anakin can you feel that feels like" just then asohka passed out anakin then grabs asohka and says asohka asohka he then calls rex to send a medical team

 ** _1 hour later_**

"it appears that miss Tano is pregnant and she passed out because she was in a state of shock" the medical droid said

"but we only had sex twice anakin says unless she had sex with someone else "

Rex see's anakins eyes flicker yellow Rex then says "sir her immune system might've been weakened from palpatine shocking her" Rex then see's his eyes flicker to normal

"how long until the baby is born?" anakin asked

"if the baby continues growing at this rate 2 months"

"Rex watch Asohka i will take Commander Gree with me"

"Yes sir" Rex said

 ** _5 HOURS LATER_**

"Hello Younglings are you here?" Anakin Said as he was searching the jedi temple

"Sir it looks deserted" Commander gree said

"Ok lets leave " Anakin Said

"No Wait" Multiple voices said

"Rex we have found them send down troops to help with the transportation" Anakin Said

"Yes Sir "

 ** _back_** ** _on the savior_**

"Captain Rex we have an incoming sepratist flee" Says Officer Flyod

"Flyod contact General Skywalker and tell him that we have incoming clankers" Says Rex

"Yes Sir" Flyod said

 ** _Back on a Republic Dropship_** "General Skywalker we have incoming Droid Ships" Flyod Said

"Officer take the Savior and get reinforcements me and the clones can defend ourselves" Anakin Commanded

"Yes Sir" Flyod said

as the savior left the planets orbit the sepratist fleet arrived and had another fleet chase after the savior as they sent droid dropships to eliminate the remaing clones.

 ** _On the Savior_**

"Captin Rex the Enemy Fleet took out our engines and are preparing to board" Flyod Yelled

"Send all the younglings and 500 clones in the fastest ship and launch all escape pods so they can't kill them send the rest of the troops to the airlock but spare Alpha Team and 100 clones and send them to me flyod' Rex Instructed

" yes captin" flyod said

"alright Alpha team you and the 100 clones will be called 2-4 so 2-4 we have to get asohka and the medical droid off this ship General Skywalker Told me about the fastest Ship he ever had he said he only wanted it used for emergencies and since this is a emergency we have permission to use it but it is located on the bottom of the ship so we have to move quickly move out 2-4" said Rex

as rex and 2-4 moved asohka they ran into a group of super battle droids

"Open fire on those clankers!" rex ordered

as 2-4 was firing on the clankers rex chucked a ion grenade and realised it didn't go off he looked up to see Darth Maul. Maul started slicing through the clones and saw an unconscious asohka maul order the battle droids to arrest the clones for interigation he walked up to asohka and stroked her hair he then said "perfect we can now trap skywalker" as he drags her into the sepratist destroyer. ** _On Katuke_**

"Commander fall back and protect the youngling i will deal with savage and the droids" anakin ordered

"yes sir fall back men" commander gree said

as the clones got cornered anakin was fighting savage and noticed the clones was cornered and pulled the droids towards him giving savage the chance to strike a blow on anakin which he didn't miss savage struck his lightsaber across anakins chest and chocked him causing him to faint just then savage leaped at the clones cutting them down without a mark he then grabs the youngling and anakin dragging them into a cell in a ship named starbringer

 ** _2 days later_**

Anakin, Asohka, Gree, Rex and 2-4 was all locked in cells being tortured but left Asohka as she was still in a coma Maul and Savage put the prisoners in the same room and said "enjoy the show" as the door opened they saw Asohka trapped in a room with tusken raiders Anakin remembered what happened to his mom and didn't want it again his eyes started violently flashing yellow rex noticed this and said "sir she will be ok i promise"

 ** _5 minutes later_** The tusken raiders was finished with Asohka after the horrible things they did they picked up Anakin's Lightsaber and killed her with it Anakin screamed "NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

"General Skywalker she is alive" Said Rex

"Where is she Rex?" Said Anakin

"Right here Skyguy" Whispered Asohka

Anakin looks around to see Asohka in Clone Armor He Then Gets Up and kisses her "how is the baby?" Anakin asked

"it's kicking anakin" said Asohka

"Can i feel it?" Anakin Asked

"Of course Anakin" Asohka said smiling

Anakin felt Asohka's stomach and could feel the baby kicking Anakin felt happy until Maul wanted to fight Anakin and if Anakin lost all the clones would be killed (including Asohka).

Anakin got angry with his little games and accepted his offer as they went into the arena and was ready to fight Anakin says "you will not take her from me" as he lunges at Maul he feels Asohka's worry that he will turn to the dark side but ignores it as he disarns maul and chops off his hands he puts his lightsaber to his neck "Anakin don't!" Asohka Shouted revealing she is still alive she then shouts "it's not the jedi way Anakin we need to get out of here we need to get home" Asohka shouted

Anakin knocks out Maul and Runs to the door and yells "this way" as they are running through the ship they see that it is still connected to the savior

"onto the savior quickly rex get Asohka to the ship i will make sure no-one follows" Said Anakin

"im not leaving you Anakin if you stay then i stay" Yelled Asohka

"Fine let's get out of here" said Anakin

As They Reached the ship Anakin dropped to the floor "Anakin Anakin Rex help me get him on the ship." said Asohka As they carried Anakin onto the ship Anakin got up with gold eyes and says "i must save her from child birth rex go i have some business to take care of" they took off and flew to the nearest republic fleet there was

 ** _1 hour later_**

"At last i found you it is time to pay for your crimes against the republic now if you kindly will follow me to the detention cell" said Anakin

the hooded figure pulls out a black lightsaber and pulls down his hood to see Obi-wan kenobi

"My former Apprentice my my how the weak have risen but Anakin you made a mistake coming to fight me i trained you so i know how you fight so anakin enjoy this parting gift"

obi-wan throws yoda's kyber crystal to Anakin then realises that the entire jedi council had turned to sith

"you turned them against me !" Yelled Anakin "you have done that yourself. i will not let you take anyone else from me!" Yelled Obi-wan "your anger and lust for power have already done that you have allowed this dark lord to manipulate you until now you are the thing you swore to destroy" said Anakin "don't lecture me Anakin i see past the lies of the republic i do not fear the dark side like you with this power i have brought peace justice and security to my new empire!" yelled Obi-wan. "your new empire?" said Anakin "don't make me kill you" said Obi-wan "Obi-wan my alligence is to the republic to DEMOCRACY!" said Anakin "if your not with me then your my enemy" said Obi-wan "only a sith deals in Absolute so i will do what i must" said Anakin "you will try" said Obi-wan

obi-wan jumps to anakin slashing his lightsaber against anakin's lightsaber the fight leads them into the control center where the two continue to fight anakin and obi-wan lock arms and then runs for a platform as the two continue to fight Anakin says "i have failled you obi-wan i have failled you" obi-wan then says " i should've know the republic was plotting to take over" "obi-wan the sith are evil" yelled anakin "in my view the republic is evil" yelled Obi-wan "then you are lost" said anakin as the fight continues anakin jumps on a hill and says "it's over Obi-wan i have the high ground!" Obi-wan then says "you under estimate my power" Anakin then says "don't try it" Obi-wan jumps towards anakin and anakin chops off his arms and legs and says "you was my brother obi-wan i loved you like family!"

Anakin picks up Obi-wan's lightsaber Obi-wan yells "i hate you!" Anakin then watches as he falls into a pond of melting ice and leaves to return to corscaunt

 ** _On Corscaunt 2 hours later_**

"General Skywalker are you alright?" asked Rex as they was walking to the jedi council room Anakin then says "i'm fine i just need some time alone Rex." rex then replies with "Understood" rex then leaves and Ahsoka enters the room "Ani i'm so sorry i can't believe that Obi-wan was a sith i can't believe the dark lord twisted his mind it's ok ani im here." said Ahsoka as she walks up to anakin and gives him a hug Anakin begins to cry "it couldn't of been him Obi-wan could never of been so evil" Anakin then gets up and leaves without saying anything "Anakin no i know you want to avenge Master kenobi's death but doing that requires you to abandon me and to abandon our baby if you go there you won't be able to return the dark side is what killed Master Kenobi let it go ani stay here help me raise our child" ahsoka said while chasing after Anakin. Anakin Stops picks her up and takes her home

 ** _Anakin Ahsoka's Apartment_**

"i'm not leaving any of you" anakin said as he carries Ahsoka to bed he takes off his clothes kissing Ahsoka on her neck as she takes off her clothes as Ahsoka finished off taking her clothes anakin kisses his way down to Ahsoka's pussy as he kisses her pussy he begins to finger her butt ahsoka moans in pleasure and grabs anakins dick and shoves it on her pussy signaling she wants him to thrust faster and harder anakin then thrust as fast as he could making Ahsoka moan and cum anakin shouts im coming as he fills Ahsoka up the two are exhausted and fall asleep


End file.
